Red Fang
by Dextral
Summary: They were best friends since he was little and yet now he would never get to speak to him again. Angsty Kiba and Akamaru thing, slight HinataxKiba.


Author's Name: James Wechsler/Dextral

Title: Every Dog has its Day

Main Character: Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata's kind of in it

Genre: Tragedy/Drama, slight Humor and Romance mixed in as well.

Rating: PG-13, somewhat R

Actually, this is for a fanfic contest on Link and Luigi's site. If you would like, you can go check out the other stories in the competition at their site. I kind of forget the URL, you'll have to find it yourself.

It was a nice breeze. It tickled Kiba's stubbled chin and graced Hinata's pretty facial features. It was autumn, and the trees were beginning to color their leaves the shades of red, brown, and yellow. The sun set just a bit earlier, and although there was a certain chill to the air the warm, summer wind was certainly a pleasant addition. Off in the distance, Konoha villagers and ninjas went about their daily lives, unaware that in a short while, through their bliss, that this season would be over before they knew it.  
A festival had happened in town not but a few days before today, and Kiba had had one of the best times he had ever experienced. Hinata and himself had decided to go with Ino and Shikamaru, all of whom had tried and tried to bring Neji. He of coarse had just looked at them and promptly closed the door to the Hyuuga household. He remembered them all sighing and briskly walking over to the starting festival. He remembered that when they had arrived, there was only a presence of silence and somewhat anxiety, as the night time events had yet to even begin. As soon as they entered the place, however, the group experienced many of the best things the day had to offer.  
Hyuugas rarely trifled with festivities and play, and Hinata had only had this exception because of Kiba. He had quite honestly told Hiashi that Hinata had never and probably would never, under his control, go to any kind of fun activity that she herself may like. Hiashi had calmly replied after much silence that, if he was willing to go with her and watch out for her, that she may go and enjoy the fair. Hinata was both shocked and excited, happy and joyful. She had almost never been to any kind of festival, and now that they were eighteen she was finally going to run to the ferris wheel and soar up into the sky with the cart that held her from falling to her certain doom.  
In Kiba's mind it had been a perfect, romantic event with Hinata and he would never have given up if Hiashi had said no. He would have snuck into her window, fought Hiashi if he caught them, and bring her to the area of lights and noise. Hinata was still unbelievably happy as she, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru all rode the ferris wheel, two to a cart, and blushed furiously when Kiba put a protecting arm around her shoulder to make her feel safe. She remembered when her cheek brushed against his chin, tickling and making her giggle, until she finally just kissed him and let her head rest on his broad chest.  
Also in Kiba's mind this was probably one of the biggest chances he would get to third base. He knew it was perverted and sleezy and probably so stupid, but his teenage hormones had really kicked in and he hadn't had sex for the past few years (his first was some girl in a hospital named Blakura). He at that time had realized that sexual activities were possibly his favorite thing in the world and had wandered around feeling hopelessly lustful. His next was a girl named Rika, and another a few weeks later named Chiharu. A few girls later and he had had a very awkward experience with Shikamaru on a mission to the Mist Village, but he preferred not to consider that at all. After that he was called a man slut or man whore constantly, but he didn't care. It was just what he liked and probably his only forte. Besides painting, but no one else would EVER agree with him.  
But Hinata? He had one time made quite clear to Shino that NEITHER of them would EVER do ANYTHING to poor, innocent Hinata. Kiba felt that if she was to ever have a sensual, erotic experience it should be with her consent and completely consensual. Shino had calmly nodded, saying nothing more. Kiba often wondered Shino's feelings towards Hinata, but never quite understood any of his thoughts or words. But Kiba said this because he loved her, and the day when he admitted she had ran off completely scared and frightened. Kiba had gone into somewhat of a chronic depression for the weeks to come, and Hinata barely even spoke to him, choosing rather to avoid him. Two weeks later, Hinata had been told by Kuraeni that she really needed to go and talk to him. Cautiously, Hinata had found him at the bank of a river that ran slightly outside the walls of Konoha.  
He had known she was there but chose not to say a thing. Hinata understood perfectly and they stood in silence for more then thirty minutes, both thinking frantically about what they would say, waiting for the other to act first. They both managed to say something not important at the same time, and when Kiba said she could say whatever she had to say in one of the most gentle tones she had ever heard him speak in, she had merely shook her head and gestured for him to continue.  
"I'm sorry." He said plainly, not looking up to meet her gaze. Hinata felt a pang of hurt in her heart when he didn't, as even eye contact with him was important to her. The sadness in his voice almost brought tears to her eyes, and she couldn't help but look at the ground and grasp her hands behind her back.  
"No..." she said softly, "I'm being foolish. I had deeply offended you...and I wanted to say that I was sorry for hurting your feelings"  
Kiba didn't do anything. Hinata noticed that he looked deep in thought as if this never occurred to him. Maybe he had believed that she would never forgive him, instead deciding to stay distant and avoid him for their entire lives. Hinata decided that it was her to start the conversation going, if they even had a conversation to start. "I'm t-terribly sorry...I r-really, t-truly mean it, K-k-k-iba"  
Kiba looked up this time, locking eyes with her in pure urgency. Quickly he got from his sitting position, walked over to her and kissed her. It was just like that. She had been somewhat shocked at first, no, very shocked, and wanted to run as fast as she could wherever she was to go. But something made her stay, something deep inside her telling this was right, this was what she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her, and Hinata only melted into the fresh taste of his tongue as it entered her mouth.  
Back to the present, two years later.  
Kiba and Hinata lay together on the grace of the park, staring at the clouds above them. Hinata was smiling sweetly as she hugged her dog-boy, feeling his breathing chest rise and fall in a set rhythm. Kiba was wearing a bright, happy smile that fitted his happy mood. They had been lying her for about fifteen minutes, training previously to the beat of a CD Kiba had brought. It was childish, they knew, but even as stupid as that would be fun when they were together. Then again, they really were inseparable, so either way.  
But then they decided to go home and check up on Akamaru, who had been too tired to even move from the bed where they both had slept the previous night.  
The keys of the apartment turned in the keyhole, and as Kiba opened the door he let out a sigh of happiness. He kissed Hinata.  
He walked into the living room.  
He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a soda on the way casually.  
He walked in the small hallway, making his way to the bedroom.  
He walked into the bedroom, and spotted Akamaru in the same position that he had left him in.  
A sigh escaped his lips and he sauntered over, looking down at his now massively sized dog. He smiled, letting his calloused hand give the big dog a shake. He didn't move, not one centimeter. Kiba cocked his head and shook him again. This was certainly odd; Akamaru really never really slept like a log. Usually he was quite alert and awake. Grumbling a few curses, Kiba shook him a bit harder. "Come on, you stupid dog. Come on." No physical answer, not a movement. Not a bark, no whine of wanting more sleep, nothing grace his ears as he shook his best friend and partner. This was...this was weird. Kiba's face when stone still, no expression visible on his face except extreme concern. Maybe he was sick. But then he knew he was getting to be around eleven years old, which is quite old for a dog of his stature. Kiba's black eyes widened suddenly as he felt a sudden mournful depression enter him, a lump in his throat causing him to choke just a bit. He dropped his soda onto the bedroom floor. He shook him, and shook him, and shook him, and soon wet tears started to fall down his face. Kiba shook him again, the white, limp fur gripped tightly into his strong hands. He chanted the words 'wake up', his teary eyes focused on the limp and silent dog in front of him.  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up..." Kiba muttered, tasting his salty tears for the first time in years. "Wake up, please, please, I don't want this...I don't want this"  
"Akamaru, Akamaru...please, please, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up"  
The dog was still.  
"No, please, please, wake up, come on, you're just tricking me." A forced smile tried to appear on his tan face, but he couldn't manage correctly. "Come on, stop fooling around. This really isn't funny, you stupid dog. Come on, please"  
Hinata had heard the words, and tears flowed down her ivory face as she leaned outside the doorframe, unable to enter the room.  
Kiba shook him harder, now rocking the bed quite furiously. "Now, wake up, wake up, god fucking dammit! Wake the fuck up, you fucking dog! Wake up, wake up, wake up"  
The water now sped down his face quickly and constantly, and he could feel that headache that he got whenever he cried in his head and the snot building up in his nose. "No, no, no, please, I beg you, please wake up, come on, you can do it"  
The dog still didn't move.  
Kiba's heart skipped a beat. Realization hit him and he burst into a frantic sob, his tears cascading down him and wetting his Jounin vest. "WAKE UP!" He screamed, his words barely audible by the choking sobs he was letting out of his mouth. "Get up, get up! Stop it, I don't want this, get up, Akamaru! We're best friends, you can't do this to me"  
"I love you Akamaru, please, don't do this! Please, please"  
A moment of silence entered the room as Kiba collapsed onto the bed and hugged Akamaru as tight as he possibly could, sobbing and crying into his still soft yet cold fur. "Akamaru..." He spoke between sobs, "Akamaru, please...no, no, no"  
And Hinata's heart almost broke entirely as she heard Kiba whisper, barely audible, "I don't want to be alone..." Hinata didn't even know it, but she rushed hastily into the room and threw herself onto him, locking into a hug almost automatically. She felt crushed and slightly in pain as he held her, but she ignored it, completely devastated with his loss. Kiba cried into her chest, and normally this position would be quite awkward.  
But at the moment, neither of them cared.  
"Why?" Kiba cried, their tears now flowing together down to Hinata's pant line. "Why did he have to die? What did I do? Why"  
But Hinata didn't know.  
She just held him tighter.  
Together they cried, the body of their dear friend lying just a few inches from them.  
"Kiba, he," Hinata managed to say, controlling her sobs for just a moment, "He was ready, he knew this was going to happen"  
"THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T HE SAY SO! WHY!" Kiba screamed, looking into her eyes fiercely as he shook her by the upper arms. His grip was almost bone crushing, yet Hinata felt no pain whatsoever.  
"Because he knew you'd cry! He didn't want to see you cry, he wanted you to be happy!" Hinata yelled back, and again they grasped each other tightly.  
They stayed there, crying together for hours, Hinata stroking his brown locks as he gripped her tightly, his head resting in the crook of her neck.  
"Akamaru, Akamaru..."

end

Ugh, what was I thinking! My first fanfiction on this site just HAD to be a tragedy, both storywise and writingwise! THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD! I think I'm just a bit too concerned that it's like a "trying" to be sappy fanfic. I hope it isn't, because I tried to make it kind of sad.


End file.
